The subject matter disclosed herein relates in general to audible warning devices for trains, and in particular to an electronic horn for trains.
Trains have long utilized horns typically mounted on the locomotive to provide an audible warning (e.g., audible output sound, audible sound signal, audible warning sound, audible warning signal, etc.) to pedestrians, animals and vehicles (other than trains) that the moving train is approaching their location—for example, a grade crossing. Regulations exist in most countries with respect to certain aspects of horn usage on trains; for example, a maximum and/or minimum loudness of the horn, and that the horn must be sounded when the moving train is a certain distance from a grade crossing or other locations where pedestrians, animals and/or vehicles may be encountered on or along the railroad tracks. Also, the type or pattern of sound originating from the train horn must be unique and different from that of other vehicles such that no confusion exists as to what type of vehicle (i.e., a train) is providing the sound. Horns may also be used to communicate certain sounds in response to various types of signals given by someone else; for example, during a switching operation.
Known horns for use on trains have utilized primarily air horns—that is, horns which operate through use of compressed air and a diaphragm. However, these types of air horns are somewhat limited in the variety of sounds and functions that they can provide. What is needed is an improved horn for use on a train.